We have recently demonstrated that a system based on the control of radiant heat exchange can provide an effective and safe means of delivering 41-42C whole body hyperthermia (WBH) in mice, pigs and humans. The general goals of this project are A) to refine a unique radiant heat system capable of providing systemic hyperthermia as a routine procedure, and B) to undertake studies of WBH alone or in combination with radiation for the treatment of neoplastic diseases. From these studies we will establish the cost, efficacy and safety of our WBH system. Using these data the feasibility of performing later multi-institutional trials of WBH in combination with other treatment modalities will be delineated. The specific aims of this project include: 1. Completion of a toxicity study of WBH which incorporates a traditional Phase I dose escalation schema. 2. Initiation and completion of a Phase I/II study of WBH with whole body irradiation for the treatment of chronic lymphocytic leukemia or favorable lymphoma. 3. Initiation and completion of a Phase I/II study of WBH with local irradiation for the treatment of advanced non-small cell lung carcinoma confined to the thorax.